Lessons In Magic
by sandcastlemaker
Summary: Emma is supposed to be learning about Magic from Regina, but what transpires during their meetings is far more than what either woman had ever expected.


**TITLE: **_Lessons In Magic_

**DESCRIPTION:**_Regina/Emma (Swan Queen) M for future updates, mwahaha. __Story is first person Emma._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do NOT own anything in this story.__These characters are the creation of two incredible writers who are far more intelligent than I am. I could never pretend to write such brilliant work.__This is merely a tribute to the wonderful world in Adam/Eddy's head._

"Love is weakness…"

The words repeated themselves over and over again.

"Love is weak…"

I could no longer just hear them, I could actually feel them. I could _feel_ the words, in all their lilting, sprawling, oddly pronounced syllables flowing down over my scalp, running through my hair, pinching my nose and tickling my cheeks, making a downward spiral right into my belly.

"Love is…"

Suddenly I could just as well see the words, dripping slowly from the corner of a delicately inked mouth; a bright red mouth, puckered in a definitive sultry pout. A mouth belonging to a face painstakingly painted as pristine as the manicured teeth behind those full lips.

"Weakness…"

Oh yes, I knew it was her. Her raven hair was done up with feathers and ribbons in deep shades of purple and adorned with silver clips. A thick braid snaked loosely from it's sister's tight coils to lay flatteringly across the woman's delicate breast. She leaned into my face, her purrs amplified and magnified till they sent my eardrums humming and my heartbeat pattering.

"Emma…" she breathed. I nearly fainted.

"_Emma…" _ came the voice, this time with more urgency. She raised her arm and laid a slender hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly I felt something shaking my entire body. Shaking, shaking, shaking. What was going on?

" . Wake up!" to which I was promptly smacked on the side of the head. This voice was different. It was grating and deep and certainly did not belong to the woman in my head.

My eyes flew open at this striking change of events and I jumped sky high out of my bed. Standing before me was a gruff man who, despite his rugged handsomeness and leather clad chiseled body, was nothing compared to the beautiful and dark lady standing tall behind him with her arms crossed, thin nose high in the air, brown eyes narrowed.

But yes, this bewitching female was certainly the woman who had been calling so seductively to me in my dreams. I stared, not knowing quite what to say.

"Yes? What is it?" I stuttered, slightly defensive.

"Alright Regina, love, she's awake." The man stated, his rough hold on my shoulders dissipating as he took a step backwards. I rose to my full height, trying not to gag at the rank smell of alcohol permeating the air and into my nostrils so early in the morning. He turned and stumbled out of the room, hook in hand, leaving me alone with the lady, but not before shooting me a sly grin, that which the meaning I did not understand.

The captivating beauty, who's navy pencil skirt cinched tight at the waist and ended near the knee, clasped her hands together and began with a frightening yet inviting smile.

"Miss Swan. So glad we could get Hook to wake you. You are late for your lesson in magic. I thought this was important to you. Did I figure wrong?"

Every meeting about magic is important to Regina. From the tiniest minute detail to the grand scheme behind it all, _everything_ is important to Regina. When attending anything she requires me to attend, I have no idea from day to day what is actually meaningful to my life and what isn't, but when you have someone as dangerously beautiful and haughty as Regina parading you around you begin to think that maybe all of this isn't so bad after all.

But maybe it's just because I like being with Regina.

A lot.

Whenever Regina Mills enters a room, my stomach tries to leap out of my mouth. I can't fathom why. What is it about this woman that makes my pulse surge like a sea of whales trying to burst through my jugular? I never had more than a slightly sour thought in my brain of her since we first met; that was, until I began to see the heart behind the harpy.

I took in her outfit in it's entirety. I couldn't help but notice how her subtle silver necklace with it's horse head pendant grazed lightly over her chest, dangling above the not so modest black lace lingerie beneath her skin-tight white button down shirt. I think I might have even stared for a moment due to the fact that she herself glanced downwards to see what I was looking at. Upon seeing her cleavage, she immediately snapped her head up and extended her right arm, long fingers with nails painted to a perfect shade of midnight, searching for me.

"Come, Emma, let's start the day's preparations." she snarled slightly, teasingly.

Hesitatingly, I took her fingers in mine and she pulled me close. My breath hitched in my throat, just as it always does when I get close enough to smell her perfume.

"Shall we?" she asked. I nodded and returned her sly smile, hoping my plain face and blonde hair had any amount of good impression on her what so ever.

"Oh dear, you have sleep in your eyes." She said. My heart sank to my feet and I frowned.

"Never worry, Henry always looks like this after a long slumber, too."

She smiled, a sweet and soft smile (which surprised me) and with one delicate finger, removed the crust that had formed in the very corner of my right eye.

I sighed. I wouldn't mind Regina's hands on my face and in my hair, anyway. Touching me softly and - I mean – did I mean that? I wasn't sure.

I decided to try to recover my blatant momentary arousal by changing the subject.

"Where is everybody? Where is Neal?" I asked, curious as to where the woman was taking me.

"Oh, he is still asleep, as is the rest of the dashing A-team."

I caught myself a little - the way she said dashing, I never knew a person who could be so facetious and convictive at the same time. I could tell I was lightly blushing on my chest.

I looked sideways at her face. She knew, more than anybody in this house that I loved Neal but that I was not always attracted to him, not truly, but she never acted as if she was any the wiser.

"Ok. What do you want me to do?" We stopped outside of a door in one of the mansion hallways I had never been in. Regina pulled a key out of a pocket in her skirt and placed it in the lock.

"Well for starters," she said as she swung the door open and ushered me in, "you can take that see through wife-beater off and hop in the shower."


End file.
